To the Winner Goes
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: It's Kakashi's turn to choose how he and Gai will be competing. This time, lives will be changed forever. Rated for final chapter. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own. Belongs to Kishimoto.

To the Winner Goes...

Chapter One

Kakashi thought as Gai stood beside him waiting patiently. Gai had challenged him but it was Kakashi's turn to choose what they would be doing. The copy-nin was busy trying to figure out just what it was he could challenge the 'Green Beast' to do. His eyes scanned their surroundings as though looking for an answer somewhere around them. His eyes landed on and followed Umino Iruka as he exited hokage tower. Now there was a challenge. Kakashi smirked to himself.

"Alright, Gai. I have the challenge." He watched as the taijustu master perked up like a kid who just got a butt load of candy. "The first one of us to get Iruka-sensei to go out on a date with them wins."

"But, Kakashi, it is immoral to use the feelings of another in such a way, to manipulate them falsely." Gai gave him a disapproving look. Iruka was a good man. He was not a pawn, a toy for them to play with like he had no feelings. How could Kakashi expect him to go along with this?

"You either accept it or forfeit the point to me. I don't care either way." He shrugged indifferently. He hoped, on one part, that Gai did forfeit so he wouldn't have to spend his time trying to seduce the scarred chuunin. On the other part, it would be fun to try to get a date from Iruka, and maybe something a little more.

Gai mulled over it. Give up the challenge, let himself lose without even trying . . . Or he could simply try to get a date. A date was harmless right? It didn't mean he was committed to it going anywhere but that one date. Dating was a healthy part of a man's life. It wouldn't hurt him or Iruka to go out on a date.

"Alright, Kakashi. What are the rules?" Gai watched the silver-haired man think this over. Either he was making a long list of rules, he couldn't think of a single one, or he couldn't think of any rules he, himself, wanted to be restricted by. The way the man's single eye smirked at him, he knew the latter to be the case.

"There are no rules. Any means necessary. No holds barred." He grinned under his mask. This challenge was as good as won. He'd have Iruka eating out of his hand in no time flat. Besides, why on earth would Iruka go out with Gai when he could go out with Kakashi, the copy-nin mused.

"Who tries first?" Gai asked but the words weren't all the way out of his mouth before he was staring at a smoke where Kakashi had been standing a second ago. "I guess that answers that," he muttered to himself. He would observe his rival's attempts then have his own when the other jounin failed, and he knew he would. Kakashi was too vain when it came to things of this nature. Too vain and too oblivious.

Gai followed the direction he had seen Iruka going when Kakashi had come up with his challenge. It was simple to locate the other two nin. Kakashi had caught up with Iruka outside the ramen stand he frequented with Naruto. All he needed to do was stay out of sight and watch Iruka's reactions to Kakashi's methods; though he was fairly certain already what approach he was going to take to make the most of the situation.

Kakashi walked up to Iruka with a hidden grin. "Yo." He raised his hand in greeting, his eye curved with his smile. He tried to use just the right amount of warmness and friendliness in his tone. To begin his progress slowly even though he didn't have a lot of time for slow. Things would need to go faster once he had made a little leeway.

"Kakashi-san," Iruka greeted, drawing the name out a bit in confusion. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The sharingan user was up to something. Iruka was not about to end up the butt of one of the jounin's schemes.

"You look to be in a pleasant mood. Hear from Naruto?" Naruto, good topic. Iruka was crazy about the boy and had been missing him terribly since he'd left to train with Jiraiya. Now, as long as he didn't put the man in a depressed mood by bringing up the blond, all was good.

"Yes, I did," he confirmed but said no more. Kakashi wasn't interested in Naruto, not right now. No, this was something else entirely. He was up to something. Iruka just knew it. He had, once, worried that Kakashi had no interest or felling at all for any of his three genin students. But, he had come to realize he was wrong, especially once Sasuke had left them. Iruka knew they both felt guilty for what had happened, for the boy leaving. But, the more Iruka thought about it, the more it seemed like fate had decided before any of them thought it was even a possibility. Kakashi's first genin team was destined to become the next legendary sannin.

"He's alright?" Kakashi took a moment to actually talk to Iruka with no hidden motive. He was worried about the fox-vessel. He was worried about all of his students, but at least he got to watch Sakura's progress. In a way, he felt left behind, abandoned. All his students had found new masters. Either he'd been a really good teacher or a really bad one. He wasn't sure and all his time with Obito's memory at the memorial stone didn't give him any insight.

"He's fine. Training hard and complaining about Jiraiya-sama's research. He's having a lot of fun." Iruka smiled fondly, thinking of Naruto screaming at Jiraiya for being a 'pervy sage'.

"Good." Kakashi smiled a smile his mask couldn't contain. He was honestly happy for the knucklehead, but it was time to get back to the real reason he'd stopped to talk to Iruka. "He's lucky to have such a strong man caring for him." He turned the charm on a little. His tone made it obvious. He meant Iruka and not Jiraiya or anyone else.

"Thank you." Iruka watched him, not smiling back though he knew the copy-nin was smiling under his mask. "If you'll excuse me." He went to turn away but a light touch to his arm stopped him.

"No need to rush off." Kakashi leaned closer to the younger man. "We could talk some more. Maybe over dinner?" He tried to sound as casual as possible, coming across completely sincere.

Iruka knew beyond any doubt that Kakashi was up to something now. There was no way he'd ask Iruka to dinner, for any reason and especially not with the implication in his stature, tone, and previous words. No, it wasn't even just dinner. He made it sound like a date. "I can't. Sorry." Truly, though, he really wasn't.

Sure, it'd be nice to catch the eye of man as good looking as Kakashi, as strong, but he knew he hadn't. Not truly. He knew Kakashi well enough to know this wasn't how he'd go after someone he wanted for more than either a scheme or a one night stand. Iruka wasn't interested in one night stands. He wanted a man that would hold him, protect him, care for him. A man he could make and keep happy without worrying he'd go and find someone better. Someone he could love and take care of.

"Come on. I don't bite, unless you like biters," Kakashi teased. He tried to make light of the situation, put the other man at ease.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not falling for it. Go butter someone else into your snare." He tried to turn away again, but again Kakashi stopped him. He knew Kakashi was stubborn, but this was ridiculous. No was no.

"Iruka, you hurt me. I just want a nice dinner. I was only teasing about the biting." His eye curved with a sincere smile. Not that he'd mind biting the saucy chuunin anywhere he wanted bit.

"Not interested," Iruka snapped, trying to get the point across. He turned from the jounin and quickly by casually stalked off. He was not going to be toyed with any further. But in the back of his mind, he imagined this was far from over as far as Kakashi was concerned.

Kakashi sighed as he watched him go. It was time to come up with a new plan. Surely Gai wouldn't get to Iruka, and get the date, before he could at least get one more chance . . . Not that he suspected Gai would have anymore luck than he did. Likely far less.


	2. Chapter 2

Gai gave Iruka time to calm down after his run in with Kakashi before entering the chuunin instructor's classroom. He hoped he knew what he was doing. Either he would win the challenge here and now, or he would lose all chance of ever finishing the challenge at all. To say he'd lose would be a bit presumptuous, or so he felt, because he was quite convinced Kakashi would never succeed at all. Then again, there had been no time constraint. Gai hoped that, if he failed now, Kakashi did not continue to hound the chuunin, but rather accepted a sort of victory.

Iruka looked up as someone entered and was very shocked to see Maito Gai. He was one of the last people Iruka would expect, leaving the chuunin to wonder what brought him. His mind went to Kakashi's behavior. Surely Gai wasn't going to do the same thing! Had he just become one of their silly challenges?!

He hoped he was wrong, as much for himself as Gai, because it would be a shame for him to be knocked down to Kakashi's level on such matters as those of the heart, he spoke, "What may I do for you, Gai-san?" He hated to think Kakashi talked Gai into something so . . . so . . . so base. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Gai trying to woo him. It was so uncharacteristic.

Gai walked over to the desk, looking down at Iruka. "Kakashi has issued a challenge. I don't agree with his choice, but I do it or forfeit the point." He gave an uncharacteristic fidget before moving on. "I will gladly accept defeat if you won't help me, but I have to at least try." He took a slow breath. "One of us has to get a date with you." Had it been any other man that would have sounded blurted out in embarrassment, but from Gai, it just seemed his normal boisterousness. Except to Iruka, who could tell by the man's eyes, that he was, indeed, embarrassed.

Iruka blinked slowly at him a few times. So, he had been right. Still, Gai would take a yes or no, then bother him no more. It was both surprising and thoughtful. And to just tell him the truth up front . . . His honesty was pure Gai.

It would serve Kakashi right if he said yes right now. He knew the silver-haired jounin wouldn't stop until he lost. Not with something like this. Gai would probably be better company, and he wouldn't try to get into his pants either.

"Alright, Gai-san. One date can't hurt anything, and it will get Kakashi to leave me alone." He smiled at the black-haired jounin. "When do you wish the date to be?"

Gai was stuck on Iruka saying yes, so he didn't know what to say at first, only issuing a small sighed grunt that sounded very confused. He finally got something akin to 'huh' to come out.

Iruka had never seen Gai like this. He found it cute, endearing. Was the man really that surprised he said yes, or that anyone would say yes, he wondered. "I said yes, Gai, I will go on a date with you." He sweetly smiled at the older man. "Now, when would you like to have the date and what do you want to do?" It struck Iruka that, more or less, he'd gone from the askee to the asker but he didn't mind. He liked seeing Gai so . . . out of his element and flustered.

Gai nodded. "Tonight? We can . . . uh . . . Have dinner?" He sounded so uncertain. Almost like he'd never done this before. Which, he had once or twice, but it was so long ago and he'd always been asked. He had no idea what he was doing, he realized.

"Dinner is fine." Iruka kept his smile, finding Gai somewhat amusing when he had no idea what he was doing or how to handle the situation. Generally, Iruka figured, he'd take it on like he did everything. With his bravado and confidence that were rivaled only but his own pupil. "Meet me here at nineteen thirty, alright?"

Gai nodded again. "Here at nineteen thirty. Uh . . . What should I . . . I mean . . . " He motioned vaguely to his ever-present green garb. He didn't know if it would be appropriate for dinner on a date or not, especially not knowing where they are going. Then again, everyone already had seen him in it, so it really wasn't like it'd be odd to see him dressed this way. But on a date, maybe he should try to be a little different, make an effort . . . Why did people choose to go through all this mental strain on a regular basis?

Iruka laughed lightly. "That's fine, though I think you'd definitely turn heads in something different." He grinned at the jounin, eyes roaming slightly trying to picture Gai in something different. Jeans and a T-shirt . . . He would put money on Gai looking damn sexy like that.

The chuunin pinked. Where had that thought come from? Okay, so Gai had a nice hard body and strong arms. Perfect arms to hold a willing body against that nice broad . . . Iruka shook himself mentally. He was not ogling Gai, even if he now wanted to see what that chest felt like to lean against. This was just a date to keep Kakashi from bothering him. Not a means of finding a man to share his life with.

Gai nodded, watching as Iruka suddenly pinked as his eyes moved over the jounin. The taijutsu master wondered what he was thinking but refrained from asking. No doubt that would only embarrass the smaller man more. "I'll leave you until then, Iruka-sensei." He smiled at the chocolate-haired man softly, not his usual shiny grin.

"Until dinner, Gai-kun." Iruka smiled again, as sweetly and kind as the first. Gai was a dear man. He imagined the dinner would be very pleasant, especially since it seemed the man didn't have to be boasting and waving his thumb around with a glint to his teeth all the time.

Gai nodded yet again, this time slightly in parting, and he left the academy. He failed to notice the shadow in a tree nearby that moved to follow him along his path as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Gai was almost to his apartment when Kakashi suddenly teleported in front of him, giving him a smile and wave. "Yo. Heard you were at the academy." Actually, he'd just followed him from said building, but he wasn't about to tell Gai that. He was glad he'd decided that observing Iruka would be a good means to figuring out what to do to get the date. Otherwise, he'd not know that Gai had made his first move.

"I spoke with Iruka-sensei." Gai nodded. He wanted to announce his completion of the challenge, but oddly, he felt that would cheapen the date. Even if it was only a means to an end for both men involved. He stepped around his rival and kept walking. Kakashi would figure things out on his own, unless he pushed the issue now.

"So," Kakashi fell into step with the fuzzy-browed friend, "turned you down, did he?" He was surmising since the usually eager to claim victory jounin wasn't. No grin, no gleaming teeth, no thumbs up . . . And come to think of it, the other man hadn't made one of his promises about what he'd do if (when, Kakashi thought) he lost. Not that Kakashi had given him time before popping off to try to get a date with Iruka.

"No," Gai responded, eyes straight ahead. He had to admit, he liked the feeling stringing along Kakashi was giving him. Some sort of justice for making a man's feelings the reward, and possibly the victim, of their challenge.

"_Wha_?!" To say Kakashi sounded surprised was an understatement. Gai had gotten the date?! Why wasn't he claiming victory? Where was the Gai he knew so well? Why was he acting so . . . oddly?

Gai paused and turned to look at the man who had stopped walking. "I am meeting Iruka-sensei and nineteen thirty for dinner," he reiterated. He himself wondered why he did not feel the need to boast about his victory. Though, he wasn't sure it was a real victory. He'd gotten the date but only because he was, to Iruka at least, the better of the choices.

"How?" Kakashi demanded. He was simply dumbstruck. Gai was going out with Iruka. After one try! That just wasn't right! Iruka had shot him down faster than he could even imply he was wanting to go out. What on earth did the 'Green Beast' know that he didn't?

Gai grinned and winked, at least putting something back to rightness in the world for Kakashi. "Youthful honesty!"

"Can the youthful bullshit," Kakashi growled, even though it was, in some way, relieving to hear the word youth leave the man's mouth. He knew how that this Gai was not some genjutsu, though he was sorely tempted to bare the Sharingan and make sure something weird wasn't going on. He seriously wanted, needed, to know how Gai had done it. "How could you get him to go out with you, when he shot me down in flames faster than I could ask?"

"After you got such a reaction, I went with my original plan." He grinned again. "I told him why I needed the date." As Kakashi had just pointed out, Iruka did seem able to say no fast enough. It was obvious the man did not wish to be part of one of their games, or any of Kakashi's schemes. Most people didn't realize what a schemer the copy-nin was, how he toyed with lives sometimes. It wasn't always for his own benefit. Sometimes he did it to help others, teach lessons, but a lot of times, it was for a good laugh.

"_WHAT!?!_" And Iruka hadn't been pissed? Hadn't wanted both sets of their balls in any manner of painful situations? He'd just walked up to him, told him that he was challenged to get him on a date, and Iruka had _gone along with it!_ There was something not right with that.

Gai grinned again. "Yes." And there came the thumbs up and the glint to the teeth. "Now, I must prepare for my date with Iruka-sensei!" He turned and walked away. "I'm up another point, my Eternal Rival!" He turned back to Kakashi suddenly and struck his famous pose, teeth glinting and a thumb raised. With a final wink, he was gone with a pop and swirl of smoke.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the street, this person or that staring at him oddly as they passed by. He was still dumbfounded. The only thing he could think to do was verify the information. And the only place to do that was at the source.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka had returned to grading papers as soon as Gai had left. He had two and half hours to finish them, go home and shower, then return to meet Gai. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling more and more giddy. He couldn't focus on his work as thoughts of where this simple dinner could lead, even if it wasn't a _real_ date. He wasn't going to get any work done at this rate.

And then he heard the pop. Glancing up, he sighed. No. He would not be getting the grading done this evening. He'd have to come in early in the morning. "Kakashi-sensei." He sat up straight, away from the desk, and eyed the silver-haired man.

Kakashi just stared at the chuunin for a few minutes, which unnerved the younger man the longer he stared. He finally decided to speak, when he saw the brow of the teacher beginning to twitch. That was the same way the brow twitched just before he blew up at someone at the mission's desk. "Are you going out with Gai tonight?" He cut straight to the chase. Iruka didn't seem the type able to be charmed. Probably from working with kids who tried everything to charm their way into getting out of trouble or getting what they wanted.

Iruka arched a brow. How could he know so fast? ... Of course. Gai had to have told him. After all, the date won Gai the challenge. Somewhere along the line, Iruka had forgotten, to a degree, that small detail. More like he had not thought Gai would go claim victory so quickly. Not as soon as he had the yes. He never thought he'd cheapen the date even more than the circumstances did. If he had already won, was there even a point to going?

Kakashi watched different emotions pass through the chuunin's expressive chocolate eyes. The main one seemed to be disappointment, followed closely by either uncertainty or . . . hurt? Okay, something was going on that the copy-nin was missing, again. Did the damn chuunin have to be so complicated?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Iruka masked his face perfectly. "Yes, I am. He's won your stupid game. Now, I have work to do if you would please . . . " He trailed off, knowing the other man would get the point.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Kakashi asked. The chuunin was so hostile toward him, so defensive. Kakashi wondered if it somehow stemmed from Naruto or Sasuke. He cut that thought off before it went any further. Now as not the time to think about Sasuke or the knucklehead.

"What?" Iruka was caught off guard. He didn't exactly dislike Kakashi. He was just suspicious of him, of his intent in choosing to interact with him, of all people. It's not like they ever agreed on anything, at least not in regards to Kakashi's care of his genin team. It was on par with Iruka's agreement with Hiashi on his treatment of Hinata, but that was a different matter entirely. He'd not think about that little blow up right now, or how Hiashi had reacted.

"You are always dismissing me and snapping at me. Why don't you like me?" Kakashi asked again. The question was simple. The answer couldn't be too complex.

Iruka had to pause again. Was he that bad? Probably. He was always defensive around people trying to get close. Worse now than he had been. After Mizuki . . . Okay, not going there either, he thought. And then losing Sarutobi-san and Hayate . . . He sighed. "You wouldn't approach me if you weren't up to something." Unless they were about to have an argument about the genin . . . again. But that wasn't an issue anymore, sadly.

"You don't trust me?" He kept the expression around his eye and his voice both indifferent. He wasn't sure how the answer to the question would affect him, so he took control of himself now.

"I trust you with my life." And here comes the but, Kakashi thought. "But, I also trust that you could have anyone in the village, have had several. The only reason for you to approach me is because you're up to something." He knew the number of willing people to go out with or bed the jounin was never ending. "Which, imagine that, you were. You've lost your game so you no longer need to waste _our_ time." More like my time, Iruka thought, not caring what Kakashi did with his own.

Kakashi was shocked. Did he seem so shallow or was Iruka that insecure? "Iruka, you shouldn't think so little of yourself. You're a handsome, sexy, fiery man. Who wouldn't want you?" He asked sincerely, if a bit poorly worded.

"Yes, my looks mean the world," he dead panned. He rolled his eyes, wondering briefly why Kakashi was bothering with this now. He had lost his challenge with Gai. Unless he was being sincere . . . Still, did he not consider maybe Iruka didn't want to just sleep with someone? Of course not. That's all the damn jounin thought about with his awful books.

'I didn't mean your looks were all there is to you. Kind, generous, caring. You're a great man. If it wasn't for this challenge . . . Maybe another time we can get tea or ramen? His eye arched in a smile.

Iruka eyed him. If it wasn't for this challenge what? Should he take the chance with tea or ramen? What could it harm? But what if he was just proving he _could_ get a date, too? "I'll think about it." He gave a small hesitant smile. The matter needed more thought, he decided, but right now he needed to focus on his date with Gai.

"Of course," Kakashi kept his smile. "I'll see you around, Iruka-sensei." He bowed. "Hopefully over that tea or dinner." And with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Iruka rubbed his scar with a sigh. It seemed losing the challenge had not affect on Kakashi's persistence. Could it be that he genuinely was interested in Iruka? But if so, was it just for a one night stand or more? Was the challenge just an excuse to ask Iruka out?

There were just too many questions. He would go with the flow and see how things turned out. Maybe it was time to just stop worrying and over analyzing everything. To take a chance with life and whatever it threw at him. First things first, the date with Gai.


	4. Chapter 4

Gai had returned to his apartment immediately after departing from Kakashi. He stood in front of his closet staring at the forest of olive vests and green spandex suits. He knew he had other clothes, but apparently _NOT_ in his closet. But if not there, what did he do with them?

He tried his chest of drawers next, digging through the first four drawers before finally finding something in the back of his bottom drawer. Two pair of jeans, one in regular denim and another in black denim, and a pair of dark navy slacks. One button-up dress shirt in a nice olive tone. And, four T-shirts in four colors: black, white, green, and orange.

Finally, he settled on the black jeans, white T-shirt, and the olive outer shirt. Spotting a black leather belt as he started sliding the drawer closed, he pulled it out as well. Gai then carried the clothing into the bathroom, laying it aside as he showered. His shower took at least a half an hour, feeling the room with a thick fog of steam.

Stepping out of the shower, he opened the door to let out the steam and swiped the mirror with his hand. It did little good as it steamed right back up. So, he took his towel and clothes and walked out into the bedroom to dry himself, giving the room time to cool down and be useable. He would dress once he had groomed himself.

Once he could finally see himself in the mirror, Gai set about shaving slowly and methodically. Then, he brushed his hair, noting he needed to get it trimmed sometime soon, before spending a good ten minutes brushing and caring for his teeth, giving each and everyone tender loving care. A dash of aftershave he hadn't even known he owned and some deodorant, he was ready to get dressed.

Going back into the bedroom, he grabbed the jeans and slid his legs into them. He realized, after one leg was already in them, that he should have likely put on underwear, but changed his mind once the jeans slid up his thighs and over his ass like a second skin. Leaving the jeans open, he pulled on the T-shirt so he could tuck it into the pants. The taijutsu master thought for a moment he would have to lie down to get the pants fastened. Luckily, he had strict control of his muscles and contracted them as much as possible to get the zipper carefully zipped and the button snapped. He hadn't been in the jeans for at least a decade. The denim fit his body tightly, accentuating his toned thighs and ass. Hopefully he didn't chafe.

Sliding the belt on seemed silly, there was no way the jeans were going to fall down. If anything, he'd bust out of them. Still, he slid it into the loops and fastened it to fit just right with the waist of the pants. The outer shirt completed the outfit, rolling the sleeves up part way. His watch and the sandals by the door would be the last pieces of his look for the night. Though . . . something seemed missing as he glanced in the mirror, combing his hair again from where the T-shirt had mussed it up.

He snapped his fingers as he realized what he felt it needed, if not why. He walked back into the bedroom and opened the small box on top of his bureau. Inside were a ring, a bracelet, and a necklace.

The ring he had been his father's, made of the finest red gold. The band was wide and designed in a fashion to resemble the gaping maw of the demon inside of Naruto. The gemstone, a diamond, in the mouth blazed like fire when it caught the light being a rare but brilliant orange red. His father had fashioned it himself and had it commissioned. He had promised to smite the demon with the fist on which he wore the ring. The ring was one of the few pieces found of his father after that attempt. It symbolized a great deal to Gai, who slid it onto his right middle finger.

The bracelet had belonged to his sensei and was made of dark jade. He had got it in another country while on a mission. The bracelet had been a gift from a king he had saved, telling his sensei it would protect him throughout his life. And, that it should be gifted to the one person in which he found the greatest sense of honor, courage, and sacrifice. He had gifted it to Gai as he lay dying in his arms. This, he placed on his left wrist with his watch.

The necklace was a delicate but strong silver chain. Off it hung an intricate but beautiful dragon. The necklace had been made for him. It was a gift on his twentieth birthday from Sarutobi as a good omen for his future. He told Gai it symbolized his strength, wisdom, and passionate personality. The pendent hung just below the collar of the T-shirt.

Finished preparing, physically at least, Gai found he still had a half an hour before he needed to meet Iruka. He was growing nervous, and he had no idea why. Granted, he'd not been on any sort of date in nearly ten years. Nor had he gone anywhere dressed differently than he did every day, except on missions that needed him to disguise himself. But he'd never gone out dressed like this in nearly as long as his last date. He hoped he could get through the night without losing his youthful cool.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka never did get back to his grading. His mind was too busy thinking about Kakashi's words and his plans for the evening. Bouncing back and forth between the two. He felt guilty considering any plans, even for tea, with Kakashi when he was going out on a date, even if it was just to win Gai the challenge with Kakashi.

Leaving the academy an hour before he was to meet the green clad jounin, he quickly made his way home to get ready for dinner. He had no idea what he was going to wear. While he fully expected Gai to show up in his jounin gear, he himself did not feel inclined to wear the same clothes he'd worn all day. Nor did he want to dig out another of the same outfit just to go to dinner. Besides, it was a date, more or less, and he was going to treat it as he would any date. That meant he was going to have to dig out a different outfit . . . but what?

Once back to his apartment, he rifled through his closet and drawers, frantically searching for what he wanted to wear. He knew he wanted something casual, but he wasn't sure if he wanted jeans or slacks. Did he want a sweater or T-shirt? He didn't know why this was so frazzling. It was just a date . . . It was just Gai, who had seen him thousands of times.

He finally settled on faded jeans and a black T-shirt. Grabbing the clothes, he took a shower. After that he shaved, brushed his hair and tied it back, put on some cologne, and his deodorant. Walking back into his room, Iruka slid into the tight, soft denim that, though tight, hung low on his hips. He pulled on the skin tight black shirt, which rested an inch or so above the edge of his pants. Then he hung a black leather belt over his pants instead of through the hoops. He strapped on his thick black watch, snapped on a chain bracelet Naruto had given him, and then draped a black leather necklace that supported a silver dolphin wrapped around a shining blue diamond around his neck. Sandaime had given it to him when he'd become an instructor at the academy. He had said it symbolized not only his name but his gentle and caring spirit, his fierce protectiveness, and his brilliance.

He double checked he had slipped his wallet in his pocket before leaving his apartment and heading back to the academy to await Gai. There was still a half an hour. Maybe, if his stomach stopped turning, he'd have time to get a few of the papers graded before the other man arrived.

Iruka found himself being gazed at and turning heads as he rushed his way back to the academy. Okay, so seeing him in anything other than his normal chuunin gear or pants and a baggy sweater was a little weird. Still, it was too warm for sweaters and it wasn't like he was running around naked. Not that he didn't feel naked under a few gazes, especially upon hearing a wolf whistle or two. Some people in the village really were horn dogs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai left his apartment ten minutes before he was to meet with Iruka. He used a harried pace, knowing that his attire alone would draw attention to himself. He didn't want to be stopped and have to answer questions. His nerves were bothering him enough without having to answer questions. The stares and occasional whistles were enough.

After bypassing at least a half dozen men and women all asking questions, even a couple groping his rear, he made it to the academy. He swallowed, stilling just inside the main door to calm his rolling stomach. Taking a slow breath, he calmly and slowly made his way to Iruka's classroom.

Pausing in the door he watched as the younger man paced back and forth. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes fell on the tight round ass hidden under the soft denim. Then there was a glimpse of taunt abs peeking out from under the T-shirt. Not to mention the hidden planes of muscle underneath the black fabric . . . He cleared his throat.

Iruka jumped what felt like a mile at the sound and spun around from his pacing. He flushed at being caught pacing and gave a sheepish smile. Then, he took in just how Gai was dressed and how he looked dressed in such a way. Iruka felt his mouth water before chastising himself to stop ogling the man like he was prime beef. Though, he admitted, Gai looked as delicious as any food he'd ever tasted. He flushed more.

"Ready to go?" Gai asked him, watching as his eyes moved up and down and the chuunin licked his lips with a distant expression. The question jarred the other man out of whatever thoughts he was having and his slowly growing flush deepened considerable. Gai found it cute.

Iruka couldn't do anything but nod. "Yeah," he responded, voice cracking a bit. He swallowed and tried again. "Yes. Where are we going?" He stepped closer to Gai and had to stifle the tiniest of moans. The jounin smelled so good, even from a distance of a few feet.

"Uh . . . We'll figure that out as we walk." He gave a sheepish smile. He'd not thought that part through. "Any place is fine by me." He grinned. Food was food.

"Alright. I know a nice place." Iruka smiled up at Gai, stepping still closer until only a foot remained between them. "It serves most traditional dishes and a few that aren't." He looked up at the older man.

Gai's eyes locked with Iruka's, and he felt the sudden need to swallow but his mouth had gone dry. "I think I know that place." Was it just him, or had his voice taken a husky undertone? He felt like a blushing virgin teenager. He was Maito Gai! Konoha's Green Beast! He was not a blushing virgin! But damned if those chocolate eyes and those pink lips and that soft voice didn't make him feel like it. Make him feel like he wanted to give up that blushing virginity here and now if he had it.

"Good." Iruka smiled, licking his lips as the heady smell of Gai and his aftershave assaulted his senses again. "Let's go." He instinctively looped his arm with Gai's. He told himself that was what dates did, but deep down he knew it was just because he wanted to touch. As much as he wanted people to know it was _him_ on the larger man's arm. That he was out with the sexy beast beside him.

"Are you alright?" Gai asked as Iruka turned an impressive shade of magenta. While the man had been changing pink shades since he'd set eyes on Gai, this was a sudden and drastic change.

"Yes," Iruka cursed in his head when he heard the slight squeak to his voice. He couldn't believe he'd just thought of Gai as a sexy beast. Nor could he believe the images that thing of Gai and sexy, which led to thinking of sex in context to Gai, conjured up. Suddenly, Iruka didn't care about the date at all. What he wanted was to take Gai home and let the jounin fuck him however he wanted. To use whatever method on the bed, against the wall, on the floor, over the table, in the shower, on the couch . . . Iruka's magenta shade darkened more at all the arousing images. He couldn't figure out what was possessing him to think like he was.

"You are flushed. Are you sure you're feeling well?" Gai put a wrist to Iruka's forehead. He did not feel too hot so he wasn't feverish. That left anger, which Iruka obviously wasn't angry, and embarrassment. Now, a wise man, Gai knew it wasn't the date or even the gesture or taking his arm. That meant Iruka was having naughty thoughts. It was comforting to know he wasn't the only one feeling a tinge of arousal.

What Gai didn't know was just how strongly Iruka was being overtaken with his own arousal, far beyond a simple tinge. No, Iruka could honestly say he'd never felt the need he felt now. A burning in his ass that ached to be filled. A throbbing in his cock that ached to be fondled and sucked. A shiver and fire on his skin that yearned to be caressed and licked. The chuunin didn't know if he could make it through dinner without jumping the other man. This was most unlike him.

Gai, wanting to help sooth and appease Iruka, removed his arm from the man's grip and placed it around the slighter man's shoulders, drawing him into his side. This was how they were when they exited the academy, and that was how they were when the passed people on their way to dinner. Gai holding Iruka to his side like it was the most natural, unsurprising thing in the world for them to be out together in such an intimate pose and in such casual attire. Normal for Iruka to finally place his head on Gai's shoulder and loop an arm around his waist.

And as surprised as the citizens of Konoha were. No one was more surprised by this turn of events than the two men themselves as they analyzed their own behavior and thoughts as well as the behavior of their companion. That is except, perhaps, the man shadowing them from a distance. Yes, Kakashi was beyond surprised. He was in shock as well as feeling the fingers of jealousy settle over him and start to take a firm grip.


	5. Chapter 5

Gai and Iruka ignored the stares they received as they made their was to the restaurant for dinner. And boy did they turn a lot of heads. No, the two were lost in each other and their own thoughts. The people, the world around them was hardly relevant to the wonder and other feelings coursing through them.

Once they arrived to the place Iruka had mentioned, they were seated by a slack jawed, stuttering serving boy. Neither noticed this, either. At least not yet. They took their menus and casually glanced over them while peeking at once another. By all appearances, they behaved like a pair of love sick teenagers.

Over dinner, the daze over them both slowly began to fade away. Their surroundings and the stares of those around them slowly filtered back into awareness. Most notably, their server, who kept stuttering, staring, and _flirting_ with Gai. Iruka's pleasant warm and fuzzy feelings were progressively eroded away by anger, jealousy, and possessiveness. How dare the skinny little bastard flaunt himself at _his_ date!

After a particularly lewd double entendre involving taste testing and sausages, Iruka felt he was completely in his rights to 'drop' his napkin just as their waiter passed. And to trip the gangly baka 'accidentally' while he was carrying piping hot bowls of miso. His apology was convincing but inside he was crowing in sadistic delight. The bastard was lucky he'd not simply punched his teeth in or something far worse.

Gai had noticed the serving boy's growing determination in gaining his favor. He had also noticed Iruka's growing ire with the entire situations. It was both flattering and amusing all the way around. He barely contained his laughter when Iruka purposely up dumped the poor boy. Then, the need left him as something else coursed through him.

The frustration and irritation were so cute . . . so sexy. Iruka's scar crinkled as his nose scrunched slightly, nostrils flared. His eyes burned with fire. And his mouth was set in a firm line that was just short of a pout. Gai wanted to kiss him, terribly, but he didn't want to cross any boundaries, move too quickly. Still, it was not lost on him that this was not just some fake date, for either of them.

The restraint was hard. Gai was such a passionate, open, loud man. To hold himself back was like to dam a raging flood. In time, the sandbags were going to fail or be overrun.

Iruka smiled at the older man, pleased to see his attention on him. "What would you like to do after dinner, Gai-kun?" Hoping he wanted to do something, anything. The chuunin didn't want to leave the jounin's presence. Gai, like this, was amazingly good company.

Gai rubbed his chin. "A walk!" He announced in Gai exuberance. "Then we can procure a drink at your apartment after I walk you home!" He grinned and gave a thumbs up. Neither did he wish to leave the chuunin's company just yet.

"A walk sounds nice." Iruka smiled again.

The two men finished their meal, speaking of this and that but nothing important. Gai paid before Iruka could even think to protest he could help. They then made their way outside, aware of the stares they were receiving this time.

Iruka slowly grew more and more self-conscious, stepping closer and closer to Gai as the older man led them on a seemingly un-predetermined path; going wherever his feet chose. Eventually, they had moved to the training grounds, which were mostly vacant that time of evening. Iruka was glad for that. He could finally relax and better enjoy the company of his date.

They walked in silence, content to share in each other's company. At some point, their hands met and they held onto one another. Neither knowing when it happened and neither wishing to let go. This continued for over an hour. Just walking while holding hands. No words were needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was going out of his mind with boredom. Dinner had at least been semi-entertaining, thanks to the serving boy. But this was ridiculous. His book took too much attention, and sure enough as soon as he started reading it they'd do something and he'd miss it. But their walking around doing nothing, wasn't really something he needed, or wanted, to see. How long could they just walk around?! It really was ridiculous.

Still, he was caught up in watching their walking enough that he failed to notice he was being watched himself. That someone had been following him as he followed Gai and Iruka. At least, he was unaware until he was spoken to. "Spying, Senpai?" The voice was amused and soft to not draw the attention of the men some distance away.

He didn't react to the sudden voice, though he hadn't been expecting it. Kakashi turned and came face to face with an ANBU mask. He knew the mask, and the voice. "Maa . . . Tenzou, what are you doing out here?" He turned his attention back to the wandering pair, glad to see they couldn't hear them.

"Following you," his smirk conveyed into his voice. "It'd be a shame for you to break up the happy couple, to disturb their evening."

"That's just an excuse. You're following me so you can scope out Iruka, too." Kakashi knew Tenzou found the chuunin attractive. Who didn't? But the ANBU had never actually met Iruka, face to face or face to mask. It was kinda pathetic, or so Kakashi thought.

"No, I'm not," he answered honestly. "Why don't you come share a drink with an old friend and forget about stalking your rival and his date?"

Something in Tenzou's voice made Kakashi turn back to him. Unable to see his face, it was hard to gauge just what Tenzou meant. But the copy-nin had known the other man quite a while. He knew how to read him because he had watched him learn how to carry himself. He had learned to read him a long time ago. Like all ANBU learned to read one another.

"This should prove interesting. More than them walking around with their heads in the clouds." He stood from his crouch on the branch and smirked under his mask. "Lead the way." He chuckled to himself as Tenzou happily leapt off through the trees, before following him. Yes, he may not have gotten the date with Iruka, but a drink with Tenzou could prove to make for a very _lucky_ night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting late," Iruka observed softly. He hated to end their walk, but he was feeling chilled and tired. Besides, Gai had promised to come in for a drink when he walked Iruka home. Which led to the chuunin having thoughts of just where that drink could lead.

"I shall walk you home." Gai smiled down at the smaller man. It was then he noticed that Iruka seemed cold. He let go of the man's hand and pulled off his outer shirt, draping the much too large garment on Iruka's shoulders. Then he wrapped his arm around them and pulled Iruka closer to his body with a warm smile.

Iruka felt his face heat up at the kind gesture, and even more as he found himself flush against Gai's side, cheek against his shoulder. He had been too much in a daze to really register when he'd done it earlier, but now . . . Now he really liked the feeling that spread through his body at the closeness and warmth of the jounin.

Gai steered them toward Iruka's apartment, walking more quickly than they had been but still at a non-rushed pace. He wanted to get Iruka home and warm, but he didn't want to run. Truth be told, he didn't want to let go of him, and he knew he would have to once they got there.

Once to the apartment, Iruka unlocked the door and opened it, motioning Gai through before entering himself. They removed their sandals then moved farther in. "Have a seat. I'll get you a drink," Iruka smiled, going to go do so.

Gai sat on the couch, glancing around. The place was Spartan but cozy. It smelled like Iruka and had his warmth spread throughout. He could get use to such a place. His own apartment was barren and stark in comparison. Not warm and inviting like this. He glanced up as Iruka came back into the room. "You have a very nice apartment, Iruka."

Iruka smiled yet again. "Thank you, Gai." He sat beside the jounin, close enough their knees touched as he turned to face the older man. "I've had a really nice evening. I can't remember ever having such a nice date, even if it wasn't really . . ." His eyes widened in surprise as a thick calloused finger fell onto his lips lightly, going cross-eyed a moment to look at it. He then looked up at the dark eyes gazing down at him.

He swallowed, throat having gone dry. Gai had moved very close, face looming just above Iruka's. The chuunin felt his stomach flutter as their eyes met. The wild passion that embodied all that Gai was burned strongly in those eyes. And it was directed completely at Iruka in that one moment. Iruka couldn't help but flush and try to swallow again.

Gai watched Iruka with a keen awareness. Iruka's smell, the sounds of his heartbeat, the darkening of his eyes . . . They all registered to Gai. They all called to him. Slowly, he lowered his finger from the chuunin's lips. Then, after licking his own, he lowered his mouth to meet Iruka's. The kiss was soft, almost chaste, but it burned through them both.

"It was real, Iruka," Gai spoke against Iruka's lips, breath ghosting over the moistened flesh. "Very real." He kissed him again, burying his hand in Iruka's hair and dragging his tongue across the seam of the younger man's lips, before slipping it into the deep recesses of the smaller man's mouth. He was in no hurry, licking at every centimeter his tongue could reach with a light caress.

Iruka moaned and leaned into Gai, hands sliding up his chest, stroking through the fabric of the skintight T-shirt. His mouth opened under Gai's as much as it could. He wanted as much of Gai as he could get. His taste was intoxicating, and the way his tongue stroked and caressed his own, made Iruka's tongue curl. No one had ever kissed him like this. He didn't know it was even _possible_ to kiss like this.

Slowly, Gai pulled his mouth back from the other. Both sets of lips were puffy and pink, swollen from the kiss. Gai's hand had pulled the tie out of Iruka's hair, leaving it to fall in a chocolate curtain around the tanned man's face. With bright lust filled eyes, Iruka painted the perfect picture of sexiness. The only thing Gai knew that would improve the sight, was Iruka without all those clothes.

Iruka flushed even more as he watched Gai's eyes rove over him, as if undressing him in his mind. Standing, he took Gai's hand and pulled him along to the bedroom. He walked to the foot of his bed and pulled off his borrowed shirt then his own, slowly. His hands stroked down his chest and abdomen as they made their way to his belt, letting it drop to the floor before wiggling from his jeans. His tanned skin held a nice rosy hue as he looked through his bangs shyly at Gai while standing there in all his naked glory.

Gai's mouth went dry as more of that flat stomach and then firm chest were exposed to his eyes. He followed those strong, thin fingers as they slid over exposed plains of flesh to the last barrier of clothing between him and the chuunin's body. A moan escaped him as Iruka gave a wiggle to remove his jeans, and he had to lick his dry lips when he took in the straining, glistening erection jutting proudly from between strong tan thighs.

In two strides the jounin found himself before Iruka, hands ghosting over the soft creamy light brown skin. His finger tips explored every inch, taking in every scar and dip of muscle and tendon. Going to his knees to map out those lean legs, Gai found himself soon distracted by the strong scent of Iruka's arousal, intoxicating at such a very short distance. His hands moved around to stroke and grip firm buttocks as his tongue stroked up that burning arousal with one long swipe. He tasted better than he smelled.

Iruka shuddered as Gai groaned. He buried his hands into the black locks of the older man and fell to sit on the end of his bed, legs unable to continue to support him. His head swam from that single lick, and when he felt the jounin's tongue swirl around the head of his cock, he whimpered and moaned. It had been so long since anyone had done this, and no one had a tongue like Gai. Apparently the man literally had mastered every muscle in his body.

The taijutsu master sucked and licked at Iruka for many minutes, leaving the other man a panting writhing mass on top of the bed. Iruka having fallen back unable to remain upright. He nibbled his way down the underside of the weeping cock before nibbling on first one then both of Iruka's balls, causing the other man to buck and mewl loudly.

Spreading the taunt globes of the chuunin's ass, Gai's tongue circled the tight ring of flesh lazily before flicking over it several times. A deep breathy moan from above him signaled for him to slip his tongue into the tight heat that was Iruka's ass. He moaned himself at how tight he was on his tongue. He would be near impossibly tight on his cock.

Using his tongue to slick Iruka up enough for one finger, his mouth trailed down a lean but toned thigh. His finger twisted and stretched, probing for that special place inside of the teacher that would send him spiraling into untold pleasure. He was rewarded with a sudden scream of ecstacy when he found what he was looking for.

Iruka couldn't take much more. Gai was playing him like a finely tuned instrument in the hands of a master player. He was going to come before Gai was even undressed if the man didn't do something different soon. And he wanted Gai in him when he came. The chuunin reached for his bedside table, but found it out of arms length as low as he was positioned on the bed. Reluctantly, he wiggled away from the larger man so he could get what he wanted.

Gai looked up in surprise when Iruka started to move away, taking a moment to realize what it was he was doing. A split second of fear he wanted to stop seizing over him before rationality returned. He took the opportunity to stand and strip out of his shirt and jeans, much to Iruka's enjoyment.

The hard defined plains of muscle and skin made Iruka ache all the more to have the older man claim his body. And that thick arousal curved up, standing proud with a line of precum dripping down its length . . . Iruka thought he might just come from the sight alone. He tossed the lube he'd just pulled from his drawer to Gai before positioning himself on his back, legs bent up to his sides, ass open and begging to be fucked.

Gai felt himself leak even more as the chuunin took such a provocative and wanton position. Not one to ever disappoint, he moved to rest between those spread legs. His mouth trailed over the most private of places Iruka had; that Iruka had bared to him so fully. He licked into him again, thrusting and curling his tongue as his fingers worked to slick themselves. He nipped the ring of flesh lightly before laving it soothingly with his tongue. His mouth left a trail of love bites up Iruka's left thigh as his right middle finger slipped into the tightness of Iruka's passage.

The academy instructor writhed and bucked, moaning wantonly as he felt Gai's finger curl inside of him. He could feel himself getting so close to release. He had to have Gai in him _now_! "Please, Gai, hurry. I'm so close," he begged.

Expertly, Gai placed a second finger into his lover's body, stroking and stretching, scissoring his fingers until he felt he could slide another in without causing pain. The three fingers wiggled and stretched, making the compliant passage open until Gai felt safe to remove them, causing a whimper from the man below him. He gave Iruka a small grin, warm and personal. Nothing like the grins he gave everyone else.

Slicking himself up, Gai brushed his cock head over the small pucker. Both men moaned at the contact, letting Gai know it was alright to ease himself passed the ring of muscle.

Iruka tensed under the first breech but quickly relaxed, too far gone to care about a little pain or discomfort. He wanted Gai in him, all the way. He wanted to feel the fullness when he came. Wanted to feel Gai's semen coat his insides as the larger man came. "Please, Gai," he moaned.

Sensing Iruka really wouldn't last too much longer, Gai moved forward until he felt his balls rest against those of his lover. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms as he began to thrust deeply, quickly. Now inside of Iruka, he himself knew he wouldn't last long either. His lips met those of the smaller man, kissing him deeply as he drove them both to their completion.

In no time at all, Iruka was tossing his head back and screaming out his release, Gai's name falling from his lips. He saw stars and felt like he was floating. No orgasm had ever felt that intense before. None had ever left his heart feeling as this one had. Like he was whole.

At the sound of his name said with such passion, Gai released into Iruka, collapsing onto the other man. Even for him, intense in all he did, that was overwhelming. He felt a connection to Iruka he'd never felt to anyone. Physically or emotionally. A sort of oneness, rightness.

Both men panted as they came down from their lust filled high. Eyes meeting, they shared a slow, sensual kiss before repositioning themselves. Gai slipped from Iruka moving to lie on his back, allowing Iruka to snuggle into his side and pillow his head on the broad chest of the other man. Their minds tried in vain to put words to how they were feeling, but could find none. But they both vowed to themselves that this was something they wanted, something they were not giving up.

It was with those thoughts they both slipped into a peaceful sleep. It was with those thoughts they would awaken. And, it was with those thoughts they would spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
